Au dela des apparences
by itomie973
Summary: Et si Harry Potter était une jeune femme nommée Kaylan Amel. Et si pour détruire Voldemort, elle devait se cacher à Forks. Implacable, puissante... seul sa mission l'importe. Même Edward, ce beau vampire, ne saura la détourner de son devoir. Enfin, au départ... Soyez indulgent, ce n'est que ma seconde fics ! Merci à ceux qui me liront. FIC ARRÊTÉ.
1. Bienvenue a Forks

Au-delà des apparences

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent (Kaylan), mais l'univers de Twilight et Harry Potter, sont à leur auteurs respectives.

Résumé : Et si Harry Potter était une jeune femme nommée Kaylan Amel. Et si pour détruire Voldemort, elle devait se cacher à Forks. Implacable, puissante... seul sa mission l'importe. Même Edward, ce beau vampire, ne saura la détourner de son devoir. Enfin, au départ...

Chapitre 1 : Nouvelle ville

Sauver le monde. Certains d'entre nous rêveraient de pouvoir réaliser cet exploit. Ces mêmes personnes rêvent de pouvoirs et de supers héros. Pour moi, la Fille-qui-a-survécu, ce fardeau est celui qui m'a poussé à abandonner tous mes proches. Suis-je une héroïne ? J'espère que non, car nous savons tous, que ce qui plait le plus au gens ordinaire, c'est le moment de la chute du super-héros.

Après tout, mon rôle est de tuer Voldemort. Et après ? Si je suis en vie, qu'elle sera la suite des événements ? Souvent je voyais dans le regard de ceux qui m'entourent, cette même pitié entourée de crainte. Ils me portent en triomphe maintenant, mais je sais que cela ne durera pas. Ma chute à moi sera magistrale. Une lente descente solitaire. Après tout, y'a-t-il un Happy End possible pour une personne qui aura tué de sang-froid le plus grand sorcier du monde magique ? J'en doute fort. Je sais que je suis à part, et j'ai encore plus conscience de la méfiance que j'inspire parfois aux autres.

Depuis le retour de Voldemort, la mort de Dumbledore, la prise de Poudlard et la corruption du ministère, il ne fait pas bon d'être à ma place. Les gens attendaient, s'impatientaient, ils aimeraient me mener eux-mêmes devant le Seigneur Sombre. Et combien d'amis ai-je déjà perdu ?

- Nous arrivons aux abords de Seattle...

L'annonce du pilote, signalant que l'atterrissage serait immédiat, me sortit de mes pensées. Redressant mon siège, j'attachai ma ceinture de sécurité. Mon voisin me regarda faire, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il avait essayé, sans succès de me séduire durant tout le trajet. Brun aux yeux verts, il était pourtant charmant. Mais je n'avais pas choisis de venir m'enterrer à Forks pour vivre une pathétique histoire d'amour. Le toisant, j'observai attentivement la ville qui apparaissait dans la brume de ce soir de Septembre.

La mort de Sirius, aura finalement eu plus d'impact sur moi que je ne l'aurais cru. La gorge serrée, j'essayai vainement d'éclaircir mes idées. Depuis, cette nuit au ministère, j'avais compris que je ne pouvais pas vaincre le Seigneur Noir dans l'état actuel des choses. De un, je ne pouvais plus me permettre de mettre en danger mes amis. De deux, il fallait que je devienne plus forte.

Des nuits durant, en cachette, j'avais revêtu ma cape d'invisibilité pour étudier les livres de la section interdite à Poudlard. Je quittais même parfois l'école, les soirs où je me sentais plus hardie, pour me rendre aux chemins des embrumes acheter plus de livres, pour obtenir plus de connaissance. Caché dans la salle sur demande ou dans la Chambre des secrets, je m'exerçais sans relâche. Magie noire, magie blanche, étude des runes, études des éléments élémentaires, pratique de la magie sans baguette, et sorts en fourchelangue, tout y était passé. De rage contre moi-même, je voulais plus que tout me faire ravaler ma propre faiblesse. On ne gagne pas une guerre avec des bons sentiments. Hermione et Ron, et très certainement Dumbledore, avaient très certainement remarqués tous ces changements, ces absences. Mais ils avaient préférés me laisser faire. De plus, avec l'annonce des hocruxes de Voldemort à détruire, je ne pouvais plus me permettre de ménager quiconque.

Lorsque j'avais annoncé mon départ à mes deux meilleures amies, pour rechercher les hocruxes, ils n'avaient eu d'autres choix que de me laisser partir. La distance froide que j'avais installé entre nous, les rendaient moins hardis à contester mes décisions. Je préférais largement qu'ils me méprisent, tant qu'ils restaient en vie.

Je devenais, sans vraiment le vouloir, de plus en plus sombre. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de mauvais, je devenais juste ce que l'on attendait de moi : une arme. Aujourd'hui, certains sentiments comme la pitié, m'envahissaient de moins en moins lorsque je combattais des ennemis. Malfoy, comprenant certainement le danger, me provoquait d'ailleurs de moins en moins. Et le professeur Rogue, ne cessait de me lancer dans les couloirs ce même regard. Un regard noir, insondable, qui me disait qu'il voyait très bien la voie sombre que j'empruntais. La mort de Dumbledore à la fin de cette année, nous laissa à tous un sentiment de désespoir, voire d'abandon. Mais cela me convainquis aussi, que c'était maintenant à moi de choisir ma voie pour gagner cette guerre.

J'avais tous préparé pour cette sixième année. Il était hors de question que je retournai à Poudlard. Ron et Hermione, non plus d'ailleurs. Je les avais dits de se cacher au Square Grimault, et de préparer la rébellion. De mon côté, j'avais décidé de me servir de mon caractère serpentard pour arriver à mes fins. Le ministère étant entre les mains du ministère, j'avais usé d'un sortilège runique afin de me débarrasser de la "trace". Sortilège qui m'avait d'ailleurs doté d'un magnifique tatouage en lettre elfique sur l'intérieur de mon poignet droit. Non seulement, je n'avais pas besoin d'avoir peur que le ministère me reperd, mais en plus, grâce à cette rune mon pouvoir en lui-même était indétectable. Bien sûr, je me devais d'être prudente, mais je pouvais faire de la magie sans risque de me faire trop repérer. Le nouveau ministre de la magie avait d'ailleurs eu du mal à me retrouver, pour me lire les derniers souhaits de mon ancien mentor. C'est donc avec mon premier vif d'or et d'un livre pour enfants, que je préparais avec minutie ma prochaine cavalcade dans le plus grand secret.

Et, bien évidemment, lorsque l'on est en cavale, la discrétion était une des règles primordiales, mais pas seulement. En effet, avec le besoin de discrétion, s'ajoutait le besoin d'argent. Je devais me donner les moyens pour remplir ma mission. J'avais donc commencé à gérer les caveaux familiaux Potter et Black (hérité de mon parrain), que je disposais à Gringotts. Les gobelins, bien que neutre, ne souhaitaient pas spécialement voir Voldemort au pouvoir. Ils m'avaient tacitement aidé et permit de gérer librement mes comptes, bien que réticent au départ.

Cette fortune acquise, m'aida alors à me racheter une nouvelle vie. En répertoriant toutes les résidences que je possédais dès lors, je découvris le manoir secret caché du côté moldu, à Forks. Il appartenait à un lointain cousin de la lignée des Black. Ils avaient été longtemps ignorés car étant pour la plupart des cracmols. Mais bien que renié, un Black restait un Black. Et en tant que nouveau Gérante (Lady) de cette lignée, ils étaient à mes ordres. Par chance, le dernier Black habitant dans cette propriété, était seul et se nommait Charlie. Après des générations, leur nom avait changé pour adopter le nom de Swan. Charlie Swan. Seul et sans enfant, cet homme - ce cracmol - serait une couverture efficace pour moi.

Sans plus hésiter, j'avais pris un avion pour Seattle où une voiture m'attendait pour me conduire à mon domaine. Charlie Swan, allait avoir la surprise de me voir débarquer chez... moi. Descendant rapidement de l'avion, je me dirigeai calmement vers la sortie de l'aéroport. Dehors, la pluie faisait rage. L'eau glacé, s'infiltra rapidement entre les vêtements léger que j'avais eu la mauvaise idée de portée. Regardant autour de moi, j'aperçus une femme portant en évidence, une pancarte où "Black" avait était écrit dans une écriture soignée. M'approchant vivement d'elle, je regardai attentivement la voiture stationner à ses côtés.

- Vous devez être mademoiselle Black. Dit-elle d'un ton enjoué. Je suis Alia Martin, on m'a chargé de vous livrer votre voiture en main propre. J'espère qu'elle vous apportera pleine satisfaction. Nous sommes très heureux...

Déjà, je n'entendais plus ce qu'elle souhaitait me dire. J'examinai minutieusement mon nouveau "joujou". Une magnifique Bugatti veyron 16.4 noire comme la nuit, était la petite folie que je m'étais permise. Une chance que l'on pouvait conduire dès 16 ans dans ce pays. J'avais vaguement pris quelques cours de conduite pendant les vacances d'été. Me défendant sans peur aucune, et même avec haine, face au Dursley s'ils tentaient de m'arrêter. Usant de magie, je m'étais octroyée la licence du permis de conduire afin d'acheter ce petit bijoux. De toute façon, tous mes papiers étaient des faux. Je n'avais pas le temps d'apprendre correctement les règles de conduite. Je savais le principal grâce à mes lectures assidues sur le sujet. Après la guerre, je pourrais peut être tout recommencé correctement.

Remerciant du bout des lèvres madame Martin, je saisis la carte magnétique de ma voiture de ses doigts boudiné, et m'installa au volant de ce bijoux. N'écoutant pas ses avertissements sur la puissance de mon bolide, j'appuyai impatiemment sur le bouton de démarrage et frissonna au son de doux ronronnement. Sans perdre de temps, j'allumai le GPS de mon tableau de bord, en direction de Forks.

La route me parut longue. La fatigue physique et mentale que je subissais était insupportable. Passant dans les rues de cette petite ville, je m'enfonçai vers les bois, où le manoir Black se trouvait. Caché de la vue des habitants, se dressait cette immense domaine en pierre, entourer de mur haut et imposant. Les grillages d'entrée s'ouvrirent d'elle-même et je sentis à l'instant même où je pénétrais la propriété, la magie du manoir résonné à l'intérieur de moi. Une sorte de connexion s'établit entre moi et l'édifice. Le vrai propriétaire des lieux était présent, et les divers sorts de protections en veille s'activèrent automatiquement. Souriante, je sortis de ma voiture et monta les quatre marches du perron. Sonnant à la porte, j'attendis que Charlie veuille bien m'ouvrir.

Je n'eus pas longtemps à attendre avant qu'un homme de haute stature m'ouvre. Brun et fin, il possédait une grande moustache et une bouche bien dessinée ouverte sur un "Oh" muet. Relevant mes yeux vers le siens, je croisai des grandes billes marrons écarquillées par la surprise. Raclant ma gorge, je poussai légèrement l'homme statufié devant moi pour entrer dans la demeure.

- Je ne voulais pas vous brusquer, mais il pleut énormément dehors. Dis-je d'une voix calme et profonde.

Observant les alentours, j'appréciai le grand hall en marbre blanc, ainsi que les deux imposants escaliers menant aux étages supérieurs. Les Black avaient toujours eu la folie des grandeurs, cracmols ou pas. Me retournant pour faire face à mon "hébergeur", je vis qu'il semblait comme avoir du mal à réaliser la situation. Me regardant de haut en bas, il semblait vouloir se convaincre de ma présence même en ces lieux. Je pouvais honnêtement comprendre sa surprise, voir son désarroi.

- Je suis ici pour vous demander asile. Soufflai-je. Je suis apparenté à Sirius Black.

Mes mots ne semblaient rien éveiller en lui. Il continua à me dévisager mollement. Puis, il un éclair de compréhension traversa son regard, suivit d'une légère lueur de peur. Il semblait avoir fait le rapprochement entre le nom de mon parrain et ma présence dans ces lieux. Bien qu'il ressemblait au parfait moldu, il devait tout de même - je l'espérais - être au courant de l'existence des sorciers. Il devait au moins connaître la "particularité" de la branche principale de la famille Black.

- Hum... Black, dis-tu ? Dit Charlie en bredouillant. Tu dois en être une alors. Nos lointains cousins... Si j'avais su pouvoir en rencontrer un, un jour. Il laissa un silence tomber. Je suis Charlie. Hum...

Il semblait ne pas savoir comment me parler, ni même quoi me dire. Je comprenais son hésitation et décida donc détendre l'atmosphère.

- Veillez excuser mon apparence. Répondis-je. Je ne m'attendais pas à être arrosée par la pluie, dès la sortie de l'avion.

Il força un sourire à apparaitre gauchement sur ces lèvres à ces mots.

- Vous... vous êtes très... belle. Me complimenta-t-il.

Belle ? Je pensai en mon fort intérieur qu'il voulait sûrement dire effrayante. Inspirant fortement, il dut juger que je n'étais pas un danger puisqu'il me tendit alors une main amicale, que j'observai longuement. Alors qu'il allait baisser sa main mal à l'aise, je la lui saisis vivement. Plantant mes yeux dans les siens, j'articulai lentement :

- Bonsoir Charlie. Je me présente : je serais votre fille, Bella Swan.

A suivre.

Alors ? C'est bien ou c'est bien lol ?


	2. Etre Bella Swan

Au-delà des apparences

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent (Kaylan), mais l'univers de Twilight et Harry Potter, à leur auteurs respectives.

Résumé : Et si Harry Potter était une jeune femme nommée Kaylan Amel. Et si pour détruire Voldemort, elle devait se cacher à Forks. Implacable, puissante... seul sa mission l'importe. Même Edward, ce beau vampire, ne saura la détourner de son devoir. Enfin, au départ...

Chapitre 2 : Être Bella Swan

"Où se trouve-il ? Dit la voix lugubre de Voldemort. Il faut que je la trouve, je dois l'avoir pour pouvoir la tuer..."

Mes yeux s'ouvrir brusquement et je fus momentanément aveugler par la forte lumière du jour. Clignant rapidement des paupières, j'observai prudemment les alentours. J'étais dans ma chambre, dans l'aile ouest du manoir Black, à Forks.

- Tempus. Murmurai-je doucement.

Sous mes yeux étonnés - 10H15 - apparurent en lettres de feu devant moi. Je ne pensais pas dormir aussi longtemps. Le Seigneur Sombre m'avait, comme d'habitude, accompagné dans mes songes. Il semblait chercher un objet précieux depuis quelques temps. Soupirant, je rejetai les couvertures de mon lit, et me leva en prenant soin de rattacher ma longue chevelure ébène. Je me sentais encore épuisée. J'avais passé une bonne partie de la nuit à "rassurer" mon hôte. Et bien qu'il ne le montrait pas énormément, je sentis que ma présence n'était pas vraiment acceptée. Comme je le pensais, il savait que j'étais une sorcière. Je m'abstins de lui parler de la guerre faisant rage dans le monde magique, et lui expliqua que j'avais seulement besoin de rester discrètement du coté moldu, un laps de temps. Intérieurement, je savais que je devais lui imposer l'état des faits. Je comptais bien rester à Forks, accomplir ma mission, en me faisant passer pour sa fille.

Je grimaçai en pensant qu'il avait particulièrement rechigné devant cette condition-là. Mais il me fallait absolument une autre identité. Après tout, il n'avait qu'à faire croire qu'il ignorait mon existence jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Après tout, les meilleurs mensonges se rapprochaient souvent de la vérité. Chassant es souvenirs de la veille, j'observai une fois de plus les alentours. La chambre de couleur bleu roi était vraiment magnifique. Le grand lit à baldaquin ne prenait même pas le quart de l'espace de cette pièce. Je disposais d'une énorme armoire en chaine, d'un bureau, d'une bibliothèque, d'un "mini-salon" et d'un magnifique balcon donnant sur les bois de la ville.

Respirant à plein poumon, je cherchai la fine veste mouillée que je portais hier soir. La trouvant sur un des fauteuils du mini-salon de ma chambre, je fouillai mes poches à la recherche de mes valises. Je pris dans mes mains de minuscules valises, que j'agrandis grâce à un sort sans baguette. D'un autre sort, j'enchantai mes divers effets personnels, afin qu'ils se rangent seuls aux endroits adéquats.

Je me dirigeai ensuite tranquillement vers ma salle de bains attenante. Entièrement faite de marbre blanc et bleu, elle disposait d'un mini-jacuzzi en guise baignoire. Me regardant devant le miroir, je grimaçai devant mes cernes évidents.

Charlie m'avait qualifié de "belle". Et j'avais trouvé comique de m'en donner le nom. Pourtant, je ne me décrirais pas comme une personne réellement belle. Grande, doté d'un corps fin - voir maigre - que je prenais soin de muscler à présent, je possédais une peau bronzé et de longs cheveux noirs, qui m'arrivaient au bas du dos. Mon seul atout, à mes yeux, était mes grands yeux verts émeraude (héritage de ma mère) pailletés d'améthyste. Cette couleur violette, totalement incongrue, était apparue lorsque j'avais commencé à utiliser la magie runique et elfique.

D'un sourire désabusé, je me dis que j'avais au moins échappé aux yeux rouges de Voldemort. Je pouvais malheureusement pas me permettre de montrer la particularité de mes yeux à qui le voulait, je me cachais donc derrière d'immense lunettes à monture noire. J'avais depuis ma cinquième année corrigé ma vue, pour plus de facilité durant les duels. Je devais donc ensorceler une paire de lunette banale, afin qu'elle n'agisse pas sur ma vue, mais sur la couleur de mes prunelles. Les rendant ainsi d'un vert boueux, peu séduisant. Mais pour moi, cela était parfait.

Me détournant de mon reflet, je me dépêchai de prendre une douche et d'enfiler une tenue de sport. Tous les matins, voire parfois le soir, je courrais afin d'endurcir mon corps. Car pour moi, il ne me fallait pas seulement combler mes lacunes magiques, mais aussi physiques. Je commençais tout juste à être satisfaite de mon endurance. Et grâce à la salle sur demande et à divers manuels, j'avais commencé à m'entrainer à divers sports de combat. Enchantant les mannequins, je forçais mon corps à devenir plus rapide, plus souple et plus endurant.

Descendant au rez-de-chaussée, je remarquai un calme limite religieux au sein du domaine. Charlie semblait être partit depuis un bon moment maintenant. D'après ce que j'avais pu réunir comme informations sur lui, c'était un flic. Ce terme me fit sourire légèrement. Mettant mes lunettes de soleil sur mes yeux anormaux, je sortis courir vers les arbres bordant le manoir. Tout ce vert, cet air frais me donnaient presque le tournis. J'étais loin de ma rigide rue du 4 Privet drive little whinging. Je me sentais comme perdue, comme si je n'étais pas en harmonie, dans cette nature.

Quelques heures plus tard, je rentrai pour trouver Charlie retirant son manteau dans l'entrée. Il me sourit silencieusement pour me dire bonjour. Je sentais que je le mettais assez mal à l'aise. Mais je pouvais comprendre son sentiment. J'étais celle qui envahissait son espace et lui imposait de me cacher. Allant dans l'immense cuisine du manoir, j'ouvris le réfrigérateur et me servit un verre de jus d'orange.

Me retournant, j'aperçus Charlie assis sur une chaise de la grande table à manger en chêne. Ses regards en coin semblèrent me signifier qu'il semblait vouloir me parler. Soufflant intérieurement, je m'approchai de lui et m'assis calmement à table. Ôtant mes lunettes de soleil, je plongeai directement mes yeux dans les siens. Je le sentis frissonner face à mon regard.

- Je. Euh... Bredouilla-t-il. Je t'ai inscrit au lycée de la ville ce matin. Pour que tu puisses faire comme tous les autres. Je sais que tu n'es pas comme les autres. Mais... Je ne veux pas dire que tu n'es pas normale. Enfin tu ne l'es... S'arrêtant brusquement de "s'enfoncer" dans son discours, il lâcha : Tu commences demain.

Sur le coup, je ne sus comment réagir face à ces mots. J'éprouvai d'abord une certaine colère. Il avait pris cette décision sans m'en parler. Combien de personnes avaient passé leur temps à me cacher des choses, et à décider à ma place ? Pourquoi personne ne voulait me laisser le choix, me laisser mon libre arbitre ? Si j'avais fui le monde magique, c'était pour mener ma mission dans le secret, mais aussi pour m'émanciper. Je n'avais pas besoin d'un autre adulte, pour prendre des décisions à ma place. Il cherchait lui aussi à contrôler ma vie ? Comme les autres ? Mon verre de jus explosa à cette pensée et mon interlocuteur fit un bond avant de blêmir.

J'inspirai lentement, je perdais le contrôle trop facilement ces temps-ci. M'excusant, je réfléchis à la situation avec plus d'objectivité. Je cherchai maintenant à comprendre pourquoi un homme, qui vraisemblablement avait peur de moi, chercherait à m'imposer cette condition. Car c'était bien une requête qui m'était plus imposée, que soumis. Je réfléchis à la situation. C'est moi qui avais choisi de venir me perdre dans un petit village où tout le monde se connaissait sur des générations. Mon arrivée en elle-même provoquerait assez de conversations, sans qu'en plus j'en rajoute. Que penserais les gens d'une fille de 16 ans, sortit de nulle part, qui ne fréquentait même pas le lycée ?

Je doutais pouvoir risquer d'être découverte dans cette ville de moldu. Mais qui savait où et quand pourrait frapper l'ennemi ? J'oubliais mon envie de rester discrète. De toute façon, je piétinais dans ma recherche d'hocruxes. Je pourrais donc être une lycéenne banale la semaine et l'arme ultime anti-Voldemort, le weekend. Cette pensée narquoise m'arracha un sourire, sans joie. Charlie, tendu, attendait que je reprenne la parole. Je m'en voulus légèrement de mon excès de colère.

- Merci... "Papa". Dis-je calmement. Tu as eu une idée excellente.

Après un silence de plomb, suite à ma réponse, Charlie m'accorda un léger rictus avant de se lever de table. Et voulant certainement détendre l'atmosphère, il me proposa de me faire le petit déjeuner. Avant que je ne puisse décliner l'offre poliment, des dizaines de plats argentés parés d'appétissants fumets apparurent sur la table. Des croissants, du bacon, des boissons chaudes, rien ne manquait à l'appel.

Me levant lentement, j'observai les alentours, en faisant fi des regards apeurés de mon "père".

- Qui est là ? Demandais-je.

Ma voix sembla résonnée dans toute la résidence, et je sentis ma magie vibrer autour de moi, prête à me protéger. A nous protéger. Soudainement, un "pop" retentissant derrière moi se fit entendre. Me retournant j'aperçus une minuscule créature vêtit d'un gilet vert et de magnifiques baskets blanches. La tête baissée, elle semblait attendre mes ordres.

- Dobby ? Demandai-je.

Les grands yeux globuleux de l'elfe m'observèrent alors, et il me refit une courbette.

- Bonjour mademoiselle Kaylan Amel. Répondit sa voix criarde. Dobby à sentit l'appel du manoir qui s'est réveillé. Dobby est fier de travailler pour son amie, mademoiselle Kaylan Amel.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire franchement à cette entrée en matière. Le manoir l'avait appelé. Il est logique que depuis des générations de cracmols, et/ou, de moldus, celui-ci n'est pas eu besoin d'elfes de maison. Mais maintenant qu'un sorcier était présent, la magie de ce lieu se manifestait et veillait aux besoins de ses occupants. Aucun doute, cette propriété appartenait à des Black !

Rigolant toujours légèrement, j'aperçus le regard mortifié de Charlie. Je me souvins qu'il n'était pas vraiment familier du monde magique. Descendant d'une famille de cracmols, sa lignée avait fini par vivre comme de véritable moldu. Les générations continuaient de se murmurer l'existence des sorciers dans la branche principale de la famille Black, mais ils n'avaient pas réellement dut fréquenter de vrais sorciers depuis des lustres. Charlie connaissait notre existence, mais, il ne connaissait rien de nos coutumes ou des autres créatures magiques. Sa méfiance envers moi devait certainement prendre racine de là. Calmement, je me dis qu'il serait bon de lui expliquer la situation.

- Un elfe de maison, hein ? Questionna-t-il, après un long moment de pause. Au moins quelqu'un s'occupera correctement de la lessive.

Sa plaisanterie, dit sous ses airs de crainte, n'eut pas l'effet voulut. Souriant toujours, je remerciai chaleureusement Dobby d'être venu. Il allait, comme tout elfe libre qui se respectait, être payé pour ses loyaux services. Je fis même de lui le "gouvernant" de la maison. Le laissant le choix de gérer l'arrivée d'autres elfes si le besoin se faisait sentir. Après cela, je passai bien quinze bonnes minutes à le convaincre d'arrêter de pleurer de bonheur (et de se torturer pour avoir pleuré). Tout cela, sous l'œil incrédule de Charlie.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, j'appelai Dobby pour qu'il me guide dans les diverses pièces du manoir. Certaines d'entre elles s'étaient déverrouiller suite à ma présence dans ces lieux, et, bon nombre m'attira fortement. Comme l'immense bibliothèque, la salle d'entrainement, ou encore, la pièce dédiée à la fabrication des potions. Un sourire apparut d'ailleurs à mes lèvres. N'en déplaise à Rogue, j'étais tout de même assez doué en potion. Et je prenais même plaisir à réaliser certaines, juste pour me perfectionner dans cet art fort utile. Je choisis d'ailleurs de refaire ma réserve de potion de sommeil sans rêve.

Même en dehors de Poudlard, je m'imposais une certaine rigidité afin de continuer de progresser. Entourer de livres, ou de mannequin, je décidai de continuer à me m'entrainer le weekend. Étant obligé d'aller au lycée, je me dis que je pourrais même partir avec mes livres de sorcellerie, en les ensorcelants, afin que les moldus ne remarquent rien.

Tard dans la soirée, après un copieux diner en compagnie de Charlie, je décidai de partir me coucher tôt, afin de pouvoir affronter ma première journée de cours. De sorcière fugitive, je devais passer à lycéenne ordinaire. Dur.

Couchée sur le flanc gauche, j'ouvris lentement le tiroir de ma table de chevet pour en sortir un médaillon. Des souvenirs d'une grotte et de Dumbledore m'envahissent. Nous avions tant risqué pour finalement posséder le mauvais médaillant. J'espérais sincèrement que Ron et Hermione découvriraient rapidement qui était ce R.A.B. Il me fallait me dépêcher de détruire tous les morceaux d'âmes de Voldemort. Il fallait que je me dépêche de le combattre. Il me fallait me dépêcher d'être une meurtrière. Il me fallait me dépêcher d'arriver au moment de ma propre chute.

Fermant brusquement mes paupières, je tenais à m'en faire mal le médaillon de malheur avant de le balancer dans le tiroir. Plaçant sur celui-ci un sort de protection puissant, je me mis sur le dos et me détendit. Pour l'instant, il fallait surtout que je restai en vie.

Et pour cela, je devais retourner à l'école, mais cette fois-ci, dans un lycée moldu. Demain, je serais la fille du shérif Swan, qui a décidé de quitter la grande ville et sa mère, pour vivre avec son père à Forks. Je serais la banale, et maladroite fille unique de Charlie, avec ses propres petits problèmes d'adolescentes. Demain il me faudrait être renfermée, timide et asociale, et feindre de ne pouvoir m'adapter à cette nouvelle ville.

Demain, il me faudra être Bella Swan.

A SUIVRE.

Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi, je déteste les jours de rentrée ! Lol


	3. ANNONCE

Je suis désolée, ce n'est malheureusement pas un nouveau chapitre, mais juste une petite annonce. Je vais me concentrer un peu plus sur ma fiction "Orpheline de Sainte Anne", donc je ne publierais pas la suite de cette fanfic, avant un bon bout de temps.

Je commence un peu à m'embrouiller, en jonglant entre les deux mondes (totalement différents), de ces fics. Alors pas d'inquiétude, je n'oublie pas cette fic. Elle n'est pas du tout arrêté, juste temporairement "suspendue".

Merci de votre compréhension. A la semaine prochaine pour la suite des aventures de Bella/Harry.

Bisouxxx

Réponse aux reviews :

**Julie :** Bonjour, je viens de recevoir ta review et je tenais à te répondre. Merci pour tes conseils, je m'en rappellerais. Il est vrai que je n'ai pas prêté beaucoup d'attention à ma syntaxe. De plus, j'utilisais Word Pad pour écrire mon histoire, ce qui ne me facilitait pas la tâche. Mais maintenant que j'ai le Pack Office 2010, j'espère sincèrement, pouvoir limiter mes erreurs. Et je ferais l'effort de ne pas te décevoir dans le prochain chapitre. Ton avis m'intéresse fortement.

**Luna :** Bonjour, merci pour ta review. Après avoir relut mon histoire, je me suis rendue compte que tu avais raison : la réaction de Charlie ne "collait" pas avec la situation. Amicalement.


End file.
